Beauty Woman
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Sesampainya di depan kantornya, Gaara hendak membuka pintu, namun sebelumnya ia berbalik menatap Matsuri intens. "Sakura-san memang wanita yang cantik, seperti katamu!" ucap Gaara singkat, namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu melemparkan senyuman lembut kepada Matsuri. "Tapi kau juga tak kalah cantik darinya!" imbuhnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya./MyFirstGaaMatsu/Fluffy


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Beauty Woman**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **GaaraXMatsuri**

 **AU Setting**

 **.**

Langit yang nampak kebiruan mulanya terlihat cerah, namun sepersekian jam kemudian awan-awan berkumpul dan mulai memenuhi langit. Cuaca hanya mendung, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Namun awan yang menumpuk menghalangi sinar sang mentari. Sepasang manik coklat itu mengerjab sesaat. Di tangan mungilnya setumpuk map menumpuk, ia dengan susah payah melangkah ke dalam ruangan Presdir.

"Ini dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani, Gaara-sama!" ucap perempuan itu sembari meletakkan tumpukan map tersebut, menyusunnya dengan rapi di atas meja.

Gaara-sang Presdir- melemparkan tatapan datar, namun tangan besarnya dengan cekatan segera meraih sebuah map paling atas dari tumpukan dokumen itu. Sementara wanita tadi hanya melemparkan senyuman sopan kemudian melangkah untuk undur diri. Namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu ruangan sang Presdir untuk keluar, tiba-tiba suara berat menghentikannya.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya sang Presdir dengan nada tenang.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menoleh sejenak, nampak terkejut. Namun akhirnya tersenyum dengan gumaman setuju. Lelaki tegap berambut merah bata acak-acakan dengan gaya eyeliner panda di matanya itu bangkit, dan melangkah mendekati wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya tersebut. Keduanya melangkah keluar ruangan menuju cafetaria yang terletak di lantai 4.

Matsuri-nama wanita itu- melangkah cepat-cepat karena langkah Gaara yang lebar-lebar. Jika ia berjalan biasa maka dengan mudah akan membuatnya tertinggal langkah atasannya tersebut. Dan itu rasanya pasti akan memalukan.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di cafetaria, entah mereka sadar atau tidak, kedatangan keduanya tak luput dari perhatian pengunjung cafetaria yang lain. Siapapun tak menampik bahwa sang Presdir yang memiliki gaya smooky eyes itu tetaplah memiliki ketampanan yang tak bisa diabaikan.

Matsuri mendesah gugup, ia mengabaikan tatapan kurang mengenakkan yang dilemparkan para perempuan yang berada di cafetaria itu. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat ketika Gaara telah memiliki tempat duduk di bagian paling pojok.

Seorang pelayan dengan sigap menghampiri keduanya dan menyerahkan buku menu. Matsuri memilah-milah makanan yang sesuai dengan kantongnya, berbeda dengannya yang nampak serius menatap daftar harga. Gaara hanya sekilas membolak-balik buku menu dan menutupnya, kemudian menatap sang pelayan.

" _Yakitori_ satu porsi dan nasi satu porsi." Ucap Gaara cepat. Sang pelayan segera mencatat kemudian mata _jade_ Gaara beralih pada Matsuri.

" _Soba_ satu porsi dan mugicha!" ucapnya. Sang pelayan mengangguk, namun Gaara tiba-tiba menyela.

"Untuk minuman aku sama dengan milik Matsuri- _san_." Selanya. Sang pelayan segera mencatat dan undur diri.

Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, keduanya tenggelam dalam diam. Matsuri menatap sekelilingnya canggung, ini pertama kalinya ia dan atasannya makan siang. Biasanya Gaara lebih senang memakan makan siangnya di ruangannya, terkadang lelaki itu membawa bento yang dibuatkan Kakaknya di rumah, atau terkadang ia meminta Matsuri untuk memesankan makanan dari cafetaria untuk diantarkan di ruangannya.

Suasana terasa kikuk untuk Matsuri, apalagi sejak tadi Gaara sepertinya tidak berniat membuka obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana. Matsuri melenguh bosan, ia kemudian membuka bibirnya untuk berucap.

"Jadi, Gaara- _sama,_ saya dengar Haruno Sakura- _san_ menyetujui proposal proyek kerjasama yang perusahaan kita ajukan?" tanya Matsuri. Gaara hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Matsuri mengangguk-angguk kaku. "Hmm... syukurlah. Dengan ini perusahaan kita akan semakin terkenal, saya yakin para investor akan berdatangan untuk proyek baru ini." Ujarnya riang.

"Saya kemarin sudah bertemu dengan Sakura- _san_ , beliau ternyata sangat ramah dan cantik." Pujinya tiba-tiba. "Siapapun yang menjadi calon suaminya pasti sangat beruntung~" entah tanpa Matsuri sendiri sadari, ia tengah berceloteh riang. Lupa akan posisi Gaara yang merupakan atasannya, namun Gaara sepertinya tidak ambil pusing, ia dengan tenang mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu.

" _Ne,_ Gaara- _sama,_ menurut anda, apakah Sakura- _san_ sudah menikah? Saya mendengar berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya, kabarnya Sakura- _san_ sudah menikah diam-diam di luar negeri. Wah siapapun yang menjadi suaminya pastilah sangat beruntung. Tapi saya penasaran siapa gerangan lelaki tersebut, Sakura- _san_ sepertinya tidak berniat memperkenalkannya kepada publik." Rutuk Matsuri.

Gaara hanya mendengus geli.

"Sepertinya kau _up to date_ sekali ya soal gosip-gosip terhangat yang beredar di televisi." Celetuknya.

Matsuri mengembungkan pipinya, "Tentu saja, saya kan selalu mengikuti berita ter _up to date_ dari _Daily News_!" timpalnya membanggakan diri. Namun ia kemudian tersadar dengan siapa saat ini ia berbicara. Matsuri langsung gelagapan dan membungkuk-bungkuk kecil. " _A-ano..._ maaf Gaara- _sama_! Saya terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai bersikap seenaknya, _ano_ maafkan atas sikap saya yang tidak sopan!" gagapnya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja!" balasnya.

Matsuri mengangguk cepat, menguncapkan terima kasih.

Kemudian wanita itu kembali diam. Tak terasa sang pelayan telah mengantarkan pesanan mereka, Matsuri dan Gaara segera memakan makan siang mereka. Setelah itu Gaara dan Matsuri melangkah menuju kasir dan membayar _bill_ mereka masing-masing. Gaara sudah melangkah duluan menuju ruangannya dan diikuti Matsuri di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di depan kantornya, Gaara hendak membuka pintu, namun sebelumnya ia berbalik menatap Matsuri intens.

"Sakura- _san_ memang wanita yang cantik, seperti katamu!" ucap Gaara singkat, namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu melemparkan senyuman lembut kepada Matsuri. "Tapi kau juga tak kalah cantik darinya!" imbuhnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya.

Meninggalkan Matsuri yang terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Yokitori = sate ayam ala Jepang

Soba = mi gandum berwarna agak coklat

Mugicha = teh yang terbuat dari gandum bakar.


End file.
